


We Just Like To Cuddle

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 100 thousand words in a month, Cuddling and questioning, M/M, Ridiculousness, a month long birthday gift to me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: “I’m pro-cuddling, you know,” Cobb commented to Arthur, who had been busy thinking of anything but what had been revealed.“I actually don’t want to talk about it.”





	We Just Like To Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My birthday is at the end of the month, so I figured that I'd train for NaNoWrimo and have a little fun during October by choosing 31 writing prompts and a goal of writing 100,000 words by Halloween. Wish me luck!
> 
> Day One: Questioning  
916 words  
Based off of an incorrect-inception-quotes submission I made using a Big Bang Theory quote (the one where Amy calls Sheldon 'cuddles'). Enjoy this bit of nonsense!

They were tugging Eames towards the warehouse, one on each side so they equally bore the weight of the stumbling forger. 

“I’m pro-cuddling, you know,” Cobb commented to Arthur, who had been busy thinking of anything but what had been revealed.

“I actually don’t want to talk about it.”

Cobb glanced over at Arthur quickly, squint already in place. “Your exact words were ‘Yes cuddles. We cuddled. Grow up, Cobb.’ I get this feeling that we should talk about it now since Eames is sort of in a drunk doze.”

“He wouldn’t be walking if he were dozing, Cobb, be serious.”

“No! I’m being serious, I’m trying to talk to you about something important, and I want you to know that I accept you. I accept you and Eames and I wish you guys all the best!”

Arthur finally looked over at Cobb. “If you don’t shut up I’m going to make you carry Eames all the way there by yourself. And then you’ll get to deal with a handsy, affectionate, drunk Eames all by yourself, and I’ll just go home and laugh, Cobb. I’ll laugh!”  
Cobb didn’t agree. 

“You wouldn’t leave Eames behind. You’re the reason why we were able to find Eames in the first place! And you cared enough to come get him!”

Arthur wasn’t going to offer more explanations for why he’d answered Eames’s call and came to his side immediately. Did Cobb not remember that Eames had to follow the mark’s friends into several different bars? That he’d gotten as many non-alcoholic beverages as he could, but if he had to sacrifice sobriety to be accepted into the mark’s social circle and get all the best tidbits of information, he’d have to drink. He was a grown man and he’d made the only decision he could. So he got a little drunk while getting the information the team needed but once the information gathering mission was over, he still managed to find a liquor store to buy something to take home with him.

And then he’d had a little more and called Arthur!

Once both Cobb and Arthur arrived to collect him, Eames had smiled up at Arthur and said, “Hey, cuddles.”

And thus the ridiculous conversation with Cobb had begun!

“I like cuddling,” Cobb said. “Cuddling is nice. There’s no reason to be embarrassed about it, Arthur.”

“I’m allowed to feel embarrassed about it if I want to.”

It was true. Arthur was embarrassed, but he was certain that Cobb wouldn’t understand why. Cobb had a bit of a blind spot for the feelings and worries of others if those feelings or worries didn’t lead to the success of a job or achieving some goal. Like Inception.

This was the one topic that Arthur would rather not be questioned about. He wished that Cobb would take a hint and let the matter drop, but he hadn’t. He’d wished that Cobb got the message and just dropped it.

But maybe telling Cobb to grow up hadn’t been the right thing to say...

“I’m sure that you and Eames have a great relationship. How long have you been together? I’d rather not assume that it’s been as long as you’ve known each other despite the fact that you’ve always had this simmering attraction-”

“Fine! Fine, I’ll tell you! We aren’t in a relationship. Or not really, conventionally, or even romantically exactly- it’s just that sometimes we cuddle. You don’t have to be in love to cuddle.”

Cobb was perplexed. “Love and cuddling aren’t synonymous, but I had plenty of experience with both in my relationship with Mal. There was a lot of love and talking. Love and walking around Paris. Love and becoming gods in Limbo. And we occasionally cuddled.”

“I was planning to spontaneously doze while walking if you started to talk about getting hit by trains in Limbo,” Eames suddenly commented.

“There was one train, Eames,” Cobb said. “Just one, and it was going to take us far away-”

“If he starts to recite that awful riddle, Eames, get ready to start walking with me. But don’t try to grab my ass again. It complicates the argument I’m having with Cobb.” Arthur said to Eames. 

“But it’s lovely,” Eames commented, still drunk, but who the hell said Eames couldn’t hold his alcohol?

“I don’t care. I’m trying to explain to Cobb that we aren’t in a relationship. I just enjoy cuddling with you occasionally.”

“But you came all this way to get Eames!” Cobb exclaimed. 

“I just like the cuddling too,” Eames said. “Why do you have to complicate things, Cobb?”

“I wish that you guys would stop trying to have personal conversations with me while we’re on the street where anyone can hear us! Should we talk about being criminals next? Would that be a great idea?”

That made both Cobb and Eames be quiet for a bit.

When they finally arrived at the warehouse, Cobb finally gave Arthur and Eames privacy. 

“I’m sorry I bothered you,” Eames said. “I could have called a taxi.”

“No, that’s fine, Eames. You know I’ll come and get you when you call. I just don’t like it when Cobb doesn’t shut up. It’s nice that he’s pro-cuddling, but that man can’t take a hint.”

Arthur liked cuddling. He liked Eames, but didn’t like the label of being in a relationship with or being in love with Eames. And damn it, Cobb needed to stay out of his business and quit asking questions!


End file.
